a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armature structure of a toroidal winding type electric rotating machine, in which a plurality of coils are attached at a predetermined space to an annular core portion of a laminated core.
b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a rotating electric machine that needs sine waveform magnetic field in an air gap portion employs a distributed winding for a winding method. For example, in a three-phase inductance motor illustrated in FIG. 19, a stator S is arranged to surround an outer circumference of a rotor R, and a coil SL is wound about a laminated core SC of an armature constituting a stator S such that the coil SL is superposed, shifting slots. This method in which the coil SL is superposed shifting the slots, however, makes it difficult to wind the coil as well as requires longer winding. Thus, the winding height H1 may be higher.
On the other hand, a toroidal winding method is known in which a coil is wound about a core annular portion. The toroidal winding method has excellent features in that winding is easy and short because each wound coil is not superposed, and thus the winding height remains low.
In conventional toroidal winding type rotating electric machines, except a flat type, most of the properties of the toroidal winding may be inferior to those of the general distributed winding. Therefore, this method cannot be adopted in some technical fields.
In addition, global environmental issues have become serious recently, requiring energy-saving and power-saving as a first priority. Especially environmental issues are dominated by the issue of power consumption these days, and motors consumes more than half of the available power. For this reason, it is very important to increase motor efficiency and decrease loss (of power) as much as possible. Also, the same consideration is given to generators that generate electric power.